Priyanka's Milk
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: You like Priyanka Maheswaran, right? do you also like big milky tits and ass? Well say no more. In this series, you'll see Priyanka's breasts and ass expand and watch as she has lesbian sex with Vidalia, her breasts fill to the extreme and get her vengeance on Doug, I hope this series is what you're looking for
1. Chapter 1 Growing pains

It was a hot summer in Beach City; regular people went by with their days, either paying the bills, getting food and etc.

But in this city, a woman by the name of Priyanka maheswaran was very beautiful and worked at a hospital, sadly she divorced her husband, Doug, due to finding out he was cheating on her.

After the divorce, she was depressed for a while until she met a man by the name of Vidalia, he cared for her and they were happy, But that was about to change when an event will change her forever... literal.

At the Crystal gem temple, she was drinking coffee with Garnet.

Garnet: so how was your day?

Priyanka: Pretty good, i never thought that you and i would be such good Friends.

Garnet: Yeah it is indeed nice talking to you.

As the two relaxed and watched TV, Priyanka decides to take off her shirt since it was a hot day, she unbuttons her shirt and places it gently on the side of the couch, revealing her good sized chest.

Priyanka: Man, it's hot out there, how do you stay cool?

Garnet: First of all, nice chest. And second, i am heat proof since i already dived into lava.

Piranha blushed and smiled at the comment.

Piranha: Awww thanks!

The two continued to watch TV, Garnet then notices that Piranha is feeling down, understanding with what happened.

Garnet: I know this isn't my business, but I'm really am sorry for what happened between you and Doug, he didn't just hurt you, he betrayed you. And trust me, I know the feeling all too well.

She references the time pearl betrayed their trust when forming sardonyx.

Piranha: It really was a kick to the face, but i can't feel mopping around forever right?

Garnet: you're right, and I'll tell you this, if I ever see him again, I'm going to show those glasses right up his-

Before Garnet can finish her Sentence, they hear a sound of something big crashing nearby.

It was Pearl and Amethyst; they had their weapons out and were searching for something. Garnet summoned her Gauntlets and checked on them.

Garnet: what happened?

Amethyst: we found a corrupted gem, and it's huge!

Pearl: This corrupted gem is in an octopus form and keeps throwing this...goo. Is sticky to the point you get stuck.

Garnet: hmm, let's go find it.

She then realizes Priyanka's still here, not wanting to put her in danger, she goes over to Piranha.

Garnet: Piranha, you better go home, we'll take care of it.

Priyanka: Okay, just let me-

Before she could say anything or get the shirt, the gem bursts out of the woodwork, catching everyone off guard. It was a dark blue looking octopus gem with light blue tentacles and has a circle-shaped gem on forehead.

The creature spots Piranha and throws blue goo at Piranha, but it doesn't seem to stick or hurt.

Priyanka: HEY! EWWW!

Garnet: Gems! Take it down!

The Gems attack the Monster, the Corrupted gem turns its attention on the gems and uses tentacle attacks against them; one was reaching for Piranha as she was backed into a wall.

Priyanka: Someone Help me!

The purple gem hears her cry for help.

Amethyst: Hold on.

 **"Spindash sounds"**

Amethyst used her Spindash to cut off one of it's tentacle before it hit Piranha, the monster roared in pain, but was still kicking.

Piranha then hides the Couch to take cover.

Amethyst: Garnet! Nothing's working! Our attacks are doing nothing but pissing it off!

Then a lot of goo comes out from its cut tentacle, covering everything and some got on Piranha, it sprays everywhere to get the gems stuck, but they dodged it in time.

Priyanka: that stuff is fucking nasty!

Pearl: Garnet! Hold it down! Amethyst! Fuse With me!

Amethyst: Hell Yeah! It's time for opal to lay the smack down!

As garnet punched the creature in the face and held it down, Priyanka's entire body was covered in that goo, making her stuck, she saw as Opal shows up as the two gems fuse.

Opal then summoned her bow and arrow and aimed it at the creature's face.

Opal: You're done for now.

Opal powered up her arrows and shoots it in the head.

 **"Poof!"**

The monster then poofs and opal unfuse, As Pearl bubbles it to the burning room.

Garnet checks on Priyanka, seeing the goo disappearing, she wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Garnet: are you okay?

She was able to move again, free at last.

Priyanka: Yes, i never thought you all did something so dangerous per day.

Garnet: yeah.

Amethyst: well, that's just Monday.

Pearl: now we got a mess to clean up!

Priyanka, now free, puts on her shirt and heads to the door, but before she leaves, she looks back at the gems.

Priyanka: thank you all for saving me.

Garnet: *Thumbs up* you're welcome

Pearl: Amethyst! Help me with the roof!

Amethyst: "whines" do i have too? That thing hurt me very badly, i got a broken body.

Pearl: that's bullcrap! You're fine!

The two argue as Piranha smiles, she leaves and closes the door, she then goes into her car and drives back to home.

* * *

 **"Time skip"**

It was now nighttime, as she was nearing home; she calls her female wife...Vidalia.

Vidalia: Hello?

Piranha: hey honey, I'm coming back home, the gems just saved me from a gem monster.

Vidalia: whoa! Are you alright?

Priyanka: I'm fine, btw, how is the overnight shift at the Golf Club?

Vidalia: Terrible, can't wait to come back home to you.

Priyanka: I know, I'll leave the bedroom door open for you, love you! "Kisses"

She hangs up the phone and arrives at her house; she gets out of the car and opens the door.

Priyanka: that was one crazy day.

She takes out her keys and opens the door, but upon entering, she suddenly feels tired.

Priyanka: hmmm, time to hit the hay.

She heads to her room and closes the door, but leaving it unlocked.

Priyanka: *Yawn*

Not caring about using the covers, she takes off her pants, leaves her shirt on and lays on her bed in her underwear falling into a deep sleep.

But this night would change, as the goo that the corrupted gem hit her with had a "certain" mutation to it.

* * *

 **"8:30 am"**

It was now morning, the birds chirped and the sun was slowly rising, Priyanka was in her beauty sleep that is until...

"Alarm clock sound"

Priyanka: mmm... *slowly* opens eyes" man that sound is annoying; i wonder who made that sound.

She wakes up to the sound and turns off the clock; she then stood up and stretched her arms.

Priyanka: *yawn* Man what a great nap, i am feeling better.

She looks around to find her Wife sleeping right next to her, she smiled but as She was about to talk to her when she felt a wet spot on her sheets.

Priyanka: hmmm?

Looks at it and see's two big wet spots that were circular, but they didn't look like night sweats.

Priyanka: how did that get- AHNNN!

She feels that her chest is heavy; she looks and finds that her breasts where huge now, like a big pair of H cup size.

She was scared, how did this happen?

Priyanka: what!? How they get big!?

She gropes them, trying to figure out how it happened, but when she gropes them, she feels they are way more sensitive and milk comes out of the nipples.

Priyanka: MMMMAHHNNNN!

Some of the milk wakes up her wife.

Vidalia: honey? What happened?

She quickly turns to the bathroom and locks it, not wanting her wife to see what had happened.

Vidalia: I heard some noises, what is it?

Priyanka: mmmm! How did this happen?

She slightly touched them and they leaked milk.

Vidalia: honey? Show me, what is it?

She didn't want too, but gave in and she then opens the door and shows him what happened.

She got surprised seeing her tits, they were bigger and her nipples were erect.

Vidalia: wow your boobs...they huge!

She walks over but Priyanka was hesitant.

Priyanka: Careful! They're sensitive.

She goes to touch them very gently; She can hear the milk sloshing inside.

 **"Sloshing!"**

As much as She likes big boobs, She was curious on how this came to be.

Vidalia: Damn, they look so full.

She gets an idea to suck on them, but Priyanka interrupts.

Priyanka: let's... let's call Garnet; she might be able to help.

The couple head downstairs and Vidalia takes the phone and dials Garnet's number.

Meanwhile, Priyanka needed something in her stomach and so she goes to the fridge, she sees an almost empty gallon Milk Bottle next to the full one, not wanting for it to go to waste; she grabs it and pours the rest into a glass.

Priyanka: is it ringing?

Vidalia: Crap, it's on voice mail; they are either in space or fighting a Gem monster.

Priyanka: Damn it! Well, call one of their other friends; I think her name is "Peridork" or something.

Vidalia: Alright.

She dials Peridot's number and it starts ringing, Priyanka drinks the milk to help her relax.

 **"Glug!" "Glug!" "Glug!"**

Priyanka: *Sighs*

Vidalia then finally gets a call from peridot.

Peridot: Who is it?

Vidalia: Hello?

Peridot: what do you want? I and lapis are busy watching camp pining hearts, make it quick.

Vidalia: i am in need of help, do you guys know about...

 ***explains situation in whispers***

But when She explains what's happening with Priyanka, Peridot doesn't seem to believe it.

Peridot: is this a prank call?

Vidalia: you want me to take a picture so you'll believe me?

Peridot: Don't get snippy with me, I don't take nonsense f-

Priyanka: GAHHH! MMMM! H-HONEY!

Her breasts were growing again, filling with more milk.

Peridot: what was that!?

Vidalia: Got to go, we're coming over.

She hangs up to check on Priyanka, he finds that her boobs where now K-cup size and milk sloshed on the floor.

Vidalia: Holy shit!

She then felt them rumble, something was coming out, looking around she sees the sink and goes over it, letting her boobs inside.

Priyanka: OH GOD! SOMETHING'S COMING! A-A-AHHH!

She moans loudly as waves and waves of milk burst through her nipples like a tsunami.

Priyanka: (panting) so much...

Her breasts then shrink down a lot, Vidalia wonders how they grew faster and before long, She sees the empty glass that Priyanka drunk the milk out of, so she puts the two and two together and comes up with a conclusion.

Vidalia: whatever happened to you got worse when you were drinking that milk.

Priyanka: Okay, so its official, Milk makes them grow bigger.

She looks back down to relax a bit, now she needed an answer.

Priyanka: Go get my white shirt, and the keys, we're going to the barn.

Vidalia: okay.

Shee goes upstairs to get them.

Vidalia: *Whispers* i wish that some of that milk were on my face.

After doing so, we get to the car and run to the destination.

But for Priyanka, this is just the beginning, as she'll start to realize that having these is a good thing as friends and even her husband show her.


	2. Chapter 2 Late night fun

Priyanka and Vidalia were driving to the barn, knowing that Peridot is there and maybe getting her to help with what's going on with Priyanka.

Vidalia: how you doing?

Priyanka: Fine, I guess.

She looks at her big boobs, praying that her shirt stays on; Vids looks at her breasts and starts to get a little excited, she never thought this would happen.

Vidalia: This is sure interesting you know?

She flustered at the comment as she blushed.

Priyanka: what!? It's not!

starts to get a little agitated, why would Vidalia say that?

Priyanka: how is this interesting?

Vidalia: It's pretty sexy in my opinion, I'm sorry if that bothers you. I mean does it hurt?

Priyanka: no, it doesn't hurt... in fact, i hate to say it, but it kind of feels good, but I need an answer.

And the answer is close to her now, as they arrived at the destination, Vidalia was amazed at the customized looking barn, it was like nothing she ever saw before.

It was like a giant piece of art ignored by the world. Weird yet stunning and beautiful.

Vidalia: Is it nice to live on a barn?

Priyanka: Only if you are an alien with no need for food, water or much anyway.

They get out of the car and walk towards the barn, once inside, they find both Lapis and Peridot watching camp pining hearts.

Lapis: hello, ho- OH MY GOD!

The blue gem see's Priyanka's chest, she blushed a deep blue.

Priyanka: Please call the green one.

Vidalia: This ain't a prank.

Peridot overhears the comment that Priyanka made, pissing her off as she jumped off the top woodwork.

Peridot: green one!? I prefer that you address me as Peri... Holy Smokes.

She sees the big pair of flesh human skin on Priyanka, she blushed but was curious.

Priyanka: We came here because I need help.

Peridot: you weren't b. at all, sorry for doubting you Vidalia.

She walks over and feels her breasts, testing how full they were.

"SLOSHING!"

Priyanka: Ahn!

Vidalia: hey! Do you really need to touch it?

Peridot: Relax, i am a professional.

Peridot hands Priyanka's hand and walks her over to a chair to see what she can do, but Vidalia was getting in the way.

Peridot: Lapis, can you watch her while I conduct my research?

Lapis: I guess so.

Peridot: Thanks.

As Lapis took Vidalia outside, the green triangle haired gem begins her experiment, she grabbed a notebook and a green pen.

Peridot: so tell me, when did this all happen? What did you do yesterday?

Priyanka: i was drinking coffee with garnet yesterday when some corrupted gem as you would say, threw some blue goop at me. It was nasty and got me stuck, but it didn't hurt me.

Peridot: interesting, I took samples after you left to see the effects.

The doctor was so desperate for help.

Peridot: so is there anything else that I should know? Like how they get any bigger?

Priyanka: They got bigger when i drink milk. I...i burst milk, sloshing through my nipples like a hose.

Curious by that statement, the Dorito-haired gem gets up and takes something from the cub bard.

Peridot: hmmm, remove your shirt a little.

Priyanka: O-ok.

When she removes her shirt showing her leaking tits, Peridot takes a small glass and lowers it to her leaking breasts, filling the glass slightly.

Peridot: take a little sip, that's all you need to do.

Priyanka: Wait, My own milk?

Peridot: yes, I think it's different.

She didn't want too, but with no other choice, The doctor opens her mouth, drinking her own milk, she's expecting them to grow, but to her surprise and the green gem. They didn't.

Priyanka: how does that work?

Peridot: Fascinating. *writes something down*

Meanwhile, the blue gem and the painter were talking outside.

Lapis: so how's your marriage?

Vidalia: Good, how about you and the green one?

Lapis: amazing.

Vidalia sighed, looking at the sun going down slowly and the cold air setting in.

She was then thinking of something.

Vidalia: you want to know something?

Lapis: that depends, so hit it.

Vidalia: as much as I want Priyanka to get her breasts down... I kind of liked it when they got big, in fact... I want to see them get bigger.

The blue water gem, hearing this, smiled a grin as she flew to the truck that was hanging over the barn. She came back down and was holding two small bottles of milk.

Lapis: Maybe you can have a little fun later, no one said you can't.

Vidalia smiled, she knows how to use them.

Vidalia: thanks, I also got a gallon of it at home.

Lapis: you're very-

Priyanka: WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS PERMAMENT!?

They hear a scream as they raced back inside, finding the doctor angry at the Dorito-haired gem. Clenching her fists in a fury.

Peridot: *scared* I-im sorry, you will just have to adjust to that. The only advice I can give you is that you don't drink milk.

Priyanka: HOW DOES THAT HELP!?

The painter and water gem watched as the doctor was razing hell, it looked like the two was about to get into a fist fight.

Lapis: "whispers" I'll hide them in the dashboard.

Vidalia goes to calm Priyanka down.

Peridot: Help! She's mad!

Vidalia grabs her hand as she was going to punch Peridork in the face.

Vidalia: come on Priyanka, it's not worth it.

Priyanka wanted to punch Peridork so much, but realizing this won't help either, she calms down, but still pissed.

Priyanka: So unbelievable.

Vidalia: let's go home.

The couple walks back to the car, before so, the Sexy doctor stops in her tracks and looks at the green smart gem.

Priyanka: the day I die, I will come back and haunt your ass.

Peridot trembles at the scary human lady who was not easy to deal with.

Peridot: ughh!

They get into their car and drive away back home; Peridot kicked a can in anger.

Peridot: (sighs) damn it, I tried to tell her, there was nothing that I or the other gems could do, and not even rose's healing tears would fix her problem.

The angry slice of pie sits down on the floor, sighing.

Lapis sits next to her.

Lapis: Don't worry Peri, she'll learn to love it (giggles)

As night fell, the couple was almost home, Vidalia looked over to her wife, who was still angry at the "help" she got.

Vidalia: so what happened in there? I didn't get the conversation.

Priyanka: it's... complicated.

Vidalia: its okay, you can tell me.

Priyanka: (sighs) it looks like my breasts are not going to go back to normal, not more normal then this.

Vidalia: I'm sorry to hear, when we get home, let's just relax.

Priyanka: thank you.

She drives all the way back to their home where they get out of the car, not letting the other neighbors see too much of Priyanka's chest.

Vidalia then grabs the small milk bottles and hides them behind her back from Priyanka, the couple then sits on the couch as Vidalia turns on the TV.

Vidalia: want me to get you some water?

Priyanka: I guess so...

The blonde woman smiled.

Vidalia: good.

As the sexy doctor watched the news, Vidalia grabs a glass and pours some cold water in it with cubed ice. She then, hiding it from sight, took out a maximum strength sleeping pill and puts it inside, watching it dispate.

Vidalia: so are you going to work tomorrow?

Priyanka: I don't even think i can work normally now, i look like a cow, those patients would just try to grab and squeeze them.

Vidalia: does this mean you're going to quit? I mean, I got a job painting and selling paint supplies. But are you?

She comes back with the glass and gives it to her wife.

Priyanka: I know you have a job and it brings in money, but i can't quit, i just...need to think.

The blonde haired woman then sits next to the brunette as they watched the weather channel, knowing it's going to rain tomorrow.

Vidalia: don't worry; I'm sure we'll figure out a way.

Priyanka: *yawn* i hope, because I'm not sure...

She then starts to feel sleepy, falling asleep one minute later.

Vidalia then takes off her shirt and feels her massive breasts.

"SLOSHING!"

Vidalia: Wow! So soft and big... i want some of that.

She looks

Don't worry you'll thank me.

She then grabs her phone and calls lapis.

The water gem wakes up from her sleep; Peridot had a sugar crash and fell asleep almost immediately

Lapis: "groans" who's calling me at this hour?

She picks it up and looks at the screen, it was Vidalia. She then answered,

Lapis: hey vids, what's up?

Vidalia: I got Priyanka to sleep, would you like to come over and have fun?

Lapis wided eyed at the comment, was the blonde woman being serious?

Lapis: Wow! You really want me to go there and have fun with your wife together with you?

Vidalia: yep, and bring some extra gallons of milk, see you soon.

Before she hung up, Lapis spoke.

Lapis: Wait a minute, I already gave you milk.

Vidalia: yes, but i want to do something kinky, if you do it, I'll give you $300 as a reward.

Lapis: I don't really need money for human things but maybe peridot wants to if she wants to buy more camp pining hearts merch, but okay, i'll go get them, see you in a few minutes.

Vidalia: alright, bye!

"Hangs up"

Vidalia: thanks.

She hangs up and goes back to the doctor; she places her head on her right breast, hearing the sweet milk slosh around.

"Slosh!"

Vidalia: we're going to find you a new job...

"A few minutes later..."

"11:05 PM"

Lapis: is she still asleep? And where is she? The bedroom?

Vidalia: was going too, but she's a little too heavy, but I gave her some strong sleeping pills, she is on the couch over there.

The blue water gem smiled, she locks the door and sees her nipples.

Vidalia: here ya go. "Hands her the small bottle"

The Brunette doctor starts to wake up.

Priyanka: "yawns" mmm, what happened? Huh?

She finds both lapis and Vidalia, holding in one of their hands, a single small bottle of milk.

Her heart starts to beat fast.

Vidalia: hey babe, ready for some fun?

Priyanka: Lapis? Vidalia what is happening?

Vidalia: oh nothing just thought us...

They both insert the bottles into her nipples and watch as the milk goes down.

Vidalia: help you relax.

Priyanka: AHHN!

The milks starts to drain, she can feel her breasts fill.

"Swell!" "Gurgle!"

Priyanka: AHHN! What the! You removed my shirt and put milk bottles in my nipples? N-nooooooo! mmmm!

They watched as her milk bags grew, lapis knew that peridot was right about the goo changing her body, but this was very sexy and hot.

the bottles quickly empty, Priyanka was going to slap them when she can't move, finding out that her arms and legs were bound by lapis's water powers.

Lapis: was that fun?

Priyanka: Why you-AHNNNN!

Her tits start to grow bigger and bigger as the milk has entered her nipples and this was going to be a milky night.

Vidalia: why we are doing this? Because we want to have a little late night fun "smirks"

After a while they stopped, the brunette panted and moaned at her giant milk filled tits, vids then took the empty bottles out and threw them in the garbage.

She then walked away to get something, meanwhile Lapis looks at Pri's face as she was a little pissed.

Priyanka: okay you pervs, you got your fun, now let me go!

Lapis: Ok *lets her arms go* Try to move with those huge tits when you fall on the ground *smirks*

Priyanka: I can't believe you two did this; it's already hard to-

Interrupting her speech was when the blonde woman came back with a wheeled tank filed with the extra and last gallon of milk with a hose and two settings for small and heavy that was used by peridot to water their crops.

Priyanka seeing this starts to sweat nervously as Vidalia approached her with the hose.

Priyanka: Please honey, don't do this they're already huge and sensitive. Please don't make them fill with more milk *makes puppy face*

Vidalia: awww, you look so cute when you do that face.

Lapis: Do you think that maybe we can do this tomorrow?

Vidalia: just this once, besides, I don't want this milk in this tank to go to waste, not to mention the prices are going up, i mean come on! $60 for a gallon?

That's fucking highway robbery.

She puts the hose into Priyanka's mouth, Pri wanted to spit it out, but something in her didn't let her.

It was like something inside her said yes,

Vidalia: Lappy, use your water powers on her nipples, I don't want her to burst milk early.

Lapis: You ever wondered what would happen if you drink her milk?

*summons water tentacles*

Vidalia: no, but we'll find out "giggles"

As Vids went to the tank lapis used her water tentacles and wrapped around the doctor's nipples to hold off the bursting,

Priyanka moaned through the hose, it felt good.

Vidalia: ready for some milky fun?

Priyanka: NNNMMMP! PMMMMSH! THHMMR FLLM!

Vidalia: i think i heard yes.

She sets it on a low setting, as milk slowly went inside the doctor's mouth.

She felt her boobs fill up again, there was so much?

"SWELL!" "SWEEL!" "GURGLE!" SLOSH!"

Priyanka: MMMM! MMMMPH! SSTMMP!

The sounds of Priyanka moaning and begging made Vidalia horny.

Vidalia: mmmm, yes Pri, keep moaning, it's music to my ears.

Lapis feels them getting bigger, she's holding the burst but doesn't know for how much longer.

Lapis: I think they're big enough, should we stop?

Vidalia: no they're not ready yet.

Milk slightly starts to escape as the pressure builds, Priyanka wanted this to stop.

Priyanka: MMMM! NM MMMR! NM MMMR!

As the tank reached the half-full mark, the painter takes out the hose out of Priyanka's mouth.

Holding it tightly to not let a single drop out.

Vidalia: what was that dear? I didn't quite hear that.

Priyanka: Priyanka: *pants* ahnn! No more! Please! They're full to the brim!

Lapis sees more milk trying to get out, she was now getting a little concerned.

Lapis: wow, look her milk is trying to get out, i can feel powerful sloshing. I think we should stop.

"SLOSHING!" "GURGLE!"

Vidalia: nonsense, they can hold a little more.

She brings the back to her mouth; Priyanka tries to reason with Vidalia.

Priyanka: I SAID NO MORE! THEY CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!

Vidalia: we haven't even started.

She puts the hose back in and turns the tank to full, milk starts to go in faster, despite having her arms free, she couldn't take out the hose or spit it out.

All Priyanka could do was hold her expanding breasts.

MMMMPH! STTMMP! TMM MHCH!

The tank was almost empty; her breasts start to shake as the pressure was too much.

Vidalia: almost over...

Priyanka: MMMMMPH! MMMMM! MMMMMPHH! THHHYM GMMMN BMMSTM!

The tank then empties, it was now time and Vidalia takes the hose out.

Vidalia: now lapis!

Lapis let's go of her nipples and Priyanka can feel it, the point of no return.

"BUBBLING!" "SLOSH!"

Priyanka: AHHHH! AHHHH! SO MUCH! I'M GONNA BURST! A-AHNNNN!

Lapis: Vids, I think we went over-

*SPLASH!* *SPLASH!* *SPLASH!*

Priyanka's boobs attack the two of them with her titanic titties as they were in burst mode.

It started to fill the living room and kitchen and nearly the upstairs. But it wasn't flooding levels of filling.

Priyanka: AHHNNN! OH GOD!

Vidalia: Whoa! Watch out!

Lapis: Talk about milk cannons!

The boobs continued to fire load after load, it was like it was never-ending,

Until finally they calmed down, they shrink a little as Priyanka pants.

Priyanka: (panting and moaning) look what you did... the house is filled with... mmmm!

Vidalia: Now this is what i would call an "Indoor Pool"

Priyanka: I'm….. Going to get you for...

She falls into a deep sleep, all of that milk she bursted tired her out.

Vidalia: that tired her out fast, want to drink some?

They were both covered in milk as they had just jumped on a pool of milk.

Lapis: That is why we are here right?

Vidalia: yes, now let's cuddle with Priyanka and suck her milk.

Lapis nodded as the duo went and cuddled with the brunette doctor and began to drink her milk, knowing that doing this will at least help shrink them down, but unbeknownst to them (including Vidalia) this milk will change them too, it was a late night, and a late night well spent.


	3. Chapter 3 Oil Wrestling and Beer

After last night's shenanigans together, Lapis and Vidalia were making Priyanka's boobs into their dinner. they had stuffed their bellies with her milk. Sure it was so sexy when she start fingering her nipples for more splashes of milk. But now it was the next morning.

Vidalia: *yawns* man, What a night!

She gets up from the floor looking around, Lapis was gone and Priyanka was still on the couch with her big tits at show and still sleeping.

Vidalia: Hehe, guess we overdid it last night, but it was worth it.

she looks at her wife, then proceeds to grope her nipples, they squirted some milk.

Vidalia: mmmm, still more, i should go get a bowl of cereal "smirks"

The onion shaped hair lady tried to get up to get her cereal, but found it hard to do so, Feeling her chest heavy. Not understanding why, she looks down, at doing so she gasps in surprise.

Vidalia: what the!? me too!?

seeing that just like her dear big titted wife Priyanka, her breasts have become as big as hers at first.

Vidalia: woah! my tits are big now!... mmmm.

she gropes them, feeling her sweet milk slosh around.

Vidalia: ooooh! it feels so good! I wonder if lapis got the same thing.

Priyanka: "groans" please tell me that was a bad dream

she wakes up, finding out her breasts were gigantic, she frowed and cussed under her breath.

Priyanka: damn it! huh?

she see's Vidalia grope her breasts, pissed off, she grabs her from behind, as vids was too distracted to notice.

Priyanka: LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!

the angry busty brunette pins the onion haired woman to the ground.

Vidalia: Ahn! Priyanka?

Priyanka: You drank my milk and somehow like a milk tits virus, you got these huge cow milk makers, and now sweety it's vegeance time.

She pinches her nipples through her bra making her moan loudly as her chest was twice sensitive.

Vidalia: AHNNNNN! pri, wait! why are you so pissed? MMHANN!

Priyanka: You druged me and made me drink gallons of milk for your pleasure, Now guess who's turn it is to suck now?

She angrily rips off Vidalia bra, letting her big gems out.

Priyanka: let's see how you like it!

she sucks on vids tits, sucking her milk.

Vidalia: AHHNNN! please stop! we did you a favor!

She attacks the left breast with her hand, fingering her nipple only. sucking harder on right breast where her mouth was, she didn't let up.  
Milk sloshed faster, Vidalia moaned louder.

Vidalia: MMMMM! last night, before we... AHHN!.. did that, I called the hospital and... GAHHHH!... told them you quit your job.

that comment was enough for Priyanka to pull out, she was now furious.

Priyanka: You did WHAT? you should had told me first!

She pinches her both nipples a little rougher, making the milk come faster and making Vidalia feel jolts of pleasure.

Priyanka: I was still thinking about what to do about my job, you are so...*kisses her mouth*

Vidalia: i got-

Priyanka cuts her off, not letting her get another word out.

Priyanka: you made me lose a job, that's it! i'm gonna fill that tank up and make- oooohh! what's happening!

 **"SWELL!"**

she looks behind her and notices her booty getting bigger.

 **"SWELL!"**

Vidalia: I think the milk effects are getting different after we mix it up by sucking each other.

Priyanka: ooooh! it's getting bigger!

 **"SWELL!" "RIIIP!"**

her pants and pink panties rip, showing off her 60 inch bubble butt, she blushed with embaressment.  
Vidalia on the other hand, got horny.

Priyanka: GREAT! NOW MY BUTT'S EXPANDING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Vidalia: ooooh! now you got a thicc booty! now i want to give it a good squeeze!

She gets crazy and starts pressing her new huge ass onto Vidalia huge milky tits, only getting milk on her booty.

Vidalia: mmmm! yes honey! keep going!

the painter starts to grope and squeeze the curvy doctor's huge ass.  
the doctor was at a loss, Vidalia keeps liking it instead of being scared, she finally had enough.

Priyanka: NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GO OUTSIDE!? EVERYONE'S GONNA STARE!

tears began to fill her eyes, Vidalia, coming off her horny phase, notices her wife crying, now she starts to feel a little bad.

Vidalia: girl... i'm sorry, I was only-

her reassuring hand was smacked away, Priyanka looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

Priyanka : Save it! Now i'm a fucking laughing stock! "sniffles" you don't understand!

finally having enough of this bullshit, Priyanka then gets up and heads for the front door, vids tries to stop her.

Vidalia: wait! where are you going?

Priyanka: i'm going outside to get away from here and you! i don't even give a shit if it's raining.

Vidalia: You cant go outside, your naked.

Priyanka: I don't care! you should of thought about that before making my tits and ass expand!

 **"SLAM!"**

the door slammed with a thunderous boom, the blonde onion woman is now sad, she feels like a jackass.

Vidalia: oh man, i really screwed up, i gotta fix this!

she puts on some new clothes and a jacket for her and another for priyanka, she opens the to see if she can get her.

Vidalia: Honey wait up! Dont go around like that in the rain please! You're going to catch a cold.

But the busty brunett was long gone, Vidalia the began her search for her, hoping to get her before something happens.

"Meanwhile"

The doctor was walking down the street, nobody was there which she was happy for, but now with a big booty she's not at all happy.

 **"JIGGLE!" "JIGGLE!" "SLOSHING!"**

the sounds of her breasts and butt make her blush.

Priyanka: God fucking dammit! I cant believe this is happening to me. i look like a porn star.

she sits on the bench which had a cover to protect her from rain, she was sad at what she was becoming when she heard a familiar voice.

"Priyanka!"

She turns around in confusion and was surprised like an animal who got discovered, it was Vidalia coming over, but she turned her face at the sight.  
the blonde tried to get her to talk, but the busty brunette was having none of it.

Priyanka: I don't want to talk to you!

Vidalia: please honey, let's just talk.

Priyanka: Talk to the wind.

Vidalia: Ok, i know we got some problems but...ahn!

 **"SWELL!"**

She falls on the ground groaning as her ass starts to grow too, starting to rip apart her pants and undies it was getting huge.

Vidalia: please help!

Priyanka: karma's a bitch huh?

she still ignores her wife's cry for help to get up.

Vidalia: look! I'm sorry I did that!

Priyanka: Too bad! If you wanted some fun you should had asked, and not had done all that.

Vidalia's butt was now 40 inches big, she now knows how it feels, she starts to get up and sits next to her wife.

Vidalia: please honey, I was so caught in my lust, I was blind.

Priyanka: "scoffs" yeah right.

Vidalia: I understand now, the big tits and ass. The milk sloshing and sensitivity is...hard.  
i'm sorry i didn't listened to you, i promise we'll figure out a way. "hugs her"

Priyanka starts to open up a little, she was feeling happy but then she gets an idea for how vidalia can "forgive her"

Priyanka: wanna be forgiven? come with me.

Vidalia: Anywhere to get out of this rain so no one can see us.

she takes Vidalia to a bar, but this wasn't no ordinary bar, it had a giant play pool were females oil wrestled.

Priyanka: this is how I can forgive you.

Lucky for them, the door was open and no one else was there.

Vidalia: How does this make you forgive me?

Priyanka: we wrestle in oil and get all of this stress out, if I win, you cannot make me any bigger.

Vidalia: okay, and if I win? what happens?

Priyanka: You make me bigger when you feel like it.

Vidalia: Sounds tempting.

Priyanka: If you can win of course.

Priyanka then gets the oil bottle and squeeze it pouring it all over her body, mostly her chest and stomach since most of that is tits only, too much for one bottle. The other bottles where for the pool. She know she was going to win.

Priyanka: Well then are you ready?

Vidalia: hell yes!

the busty and curvy couple then get into the pool and were in a fighting stance, both were ready.

Priyanka: Lets do it.

Vidalia moves in with a slide step to get Priyanka to fall, but to her surprise, she dodged it and pinned her on the ground.  
when Priyanka jumps at her, their huge gargantuan boobs collides in wiggly and jiggly oiled flesh.

Priyanka: HA HA! you missed!

But vids managed to slip away and get behind Priyanka, getting her into a thigh lock.

Vidalia: face it girl, i'm gonna win and I will make those boobs even bigger.

Priyanka then decides to use her lust as an distraction.  
She wiggles her butt against her and moans.

Priyanka: Ohh yeah baby, make them big so you can suck them all day like the cow i am *licks her lips*

Vidalia's control starts to losen, she was getting horny.

Vidalia: mmmm… i'm gonna stick hoses into your nipples and mouth and connect them to a giant milk tank.

The doctor needed mores words to help win.

Priyanka: oh yes! make them gigantic and Stick your hands inside my puffed nipples and lick them like your toys.

Her legs losen, giving Priyanka the opening needed to win the match.

Priyanka: psych!

She uses all her might to launch her to the other side making her fall.

Vidalia: AHH!

Priyanka: Yahh!

She jumps aiming her phat 60 inch booty to Vidalia's face, smushing her in oiled meaty plump booty.

Priyanka: how does that feel?

she can feel pressure in Vidalia's breasts, she knew she was close to bursting.

Vidalia: MMMPH! OMMM GMMMD!

She feels muffled moans under her ass and then...

*SPLASH!* SPLASH!*

Waves of milk comes from Vidalia's tits like it happened to Priyanka who now was licking all that hitting her face.

Vidalia: MMMMPH! YMMM WMMM!

She stands up and sees her satisfied face.

Priyanka: what was that dear? I what?

Vidalia: Y-you w-won ahnn!

Priyanka: good!

she lends a helping hand, Vidalia takes it and stands up, both were stress free and happy.

Vidalia: man, that was good! i'm thirsty! let's get a cold one.

Priyanka: right with ya.

They are now at the bat sitting on two stools, one for each cheek of their asses as they were drinking beer.

Priyanka: Look at us, two adult womans with huge breasts, huge phat asses, totally naked in a bar where we just had a wrestling match. And now we are drinking alcohool.

Vidalia: Makes you think that we still know how to be crazy.

Priyanka: Now that i think about, if any woman or female gem drank my milk, will they also get bigger milky tits?

Vidalia: well, mine are big and i can guess lapis's is too and probaby giving peridot a good time.

they laugh, having a good time like they always do.

Priyanka: *GLUG!* *GLUG* so what's my new job you wanted to tell me?

Vidalia: a milking machine is gonna be delivered tomorrow, you're gonna sell milk at a fast pace and I promise the money is higher than what the hospital pays.

Priyanka:...so i am going to be a cow? what makes you think my milk will sell and give me more money than being a doctor? you not going to tell perverts that i am a huge boobed milk machine right?

Vidalia: the pay is $900 an gallon and they'le make sure the mutations won't end up doing this to others, I promise I won't tell them, cause I love you *kisses her*

in the corner of her eye, Priyanka spots a letter and picks it up. it reads

*Rave party at abandoned factory tomorrow at 10:00, hosted by sour cream *

Priyanka: hey vids, ever been to a rave?

Vidalia: all the time in my young days.

Priyanka: we should go there after my pay *smirks*

Vidalia: deal!

 ***CHINK!***

the couple resumed drinking beer, now relaxing and accepting of their new bodies, and tomorrow was gonna get even better for the two.


	4. Chapter 4 Glowsticks and Mountain

Priyanka and Vidalia were back at home after their little oil wrestling thing at the empty bar, the brunette was anxious for the arrival of the milking machine.

Priyanka: are you sure this will work?

Vidalia: Trust me. This will work honey.

A knock on the door is heard; the blonde gets up and heads to the door to open.

Jamie: package for a Priyanka Maheswa- uhhhhhh…

He is stunned as the sight of Vidalia's giant leaking tits; he starts to get a little boner.

Vidalia: Take a picture, it will last longer *giggles*

She smirks as she takes the package from Jamie's stunned hands and closes the door on his face.

She brings the box inside, Priyanka looks at it and was curious.

Priyanka: that's the machine? It looks a little small, like a mini fridge size.

The onion painter places it on the ground and opens the top, she then pulls out the machine, and it looked like a special tank with a clear glass dome with two piples to use for gallon jugs and two hoses and suction cups.

Priyanka: hmmm, I'm not sure, i was expecting something bigger.

Vidalia: Look, i can go first if you feel like not doing it.

Priyanka: I'll do it, but first...

She picks it up and looks at all of the sides, she was looking for something, and this made Vidalia curious.

Vidalia: what you doing that for?

Priyanka: Making sure it's just the two of us here and no one else is looking.

And not to mention I'm making sure that there isn't no fill option in case you get some kinky ideas.

Vidalia: oh, okay. *chuckles nervously*

She puts the suction cups on Priyanka's nipples; it felt well, Priyanka goes to sit back back down on the couch, but when done so...

 ***CREEEK!* *SNAP!***

The couch breaks under her big meaty booty, Vidalia is shocked but she doesn't seem to be mad.

Vidalia: oh man! Your couch! It's broken!

Priyanka: its okay, I'm not mad. Want to know why and want to know something about this couch?

Vidalia: Sure what is it?

Priyanka: my ex-husband Doug bought this, so it doesn't mean anything to me, and I was getting a new one anyway, not to mention I don't like the color.

She positions herself and holds her breasts.

Priyanka: start the machine already.

Vidalia nodded, as she hits the slow sucking option first and milk begins to flow easy.

 ***SUCK!* *SUCK!* *SUCK!***

Priyanka: ahhnnn! So good! mmmm!

She moans at the feeling, her breasts begin to shrink down some, it was working. The blonde busty painter was happy.

Vidalia: how does it feel girl?

Priyanka: I love it! It feels so good!

Vidalia: glad so.

As she watches her wife's breasts getting sucked, she sets it on a fast option.

Vidalia: be a good girl and moo for me.

Priyanka: what? AHNNHHHNNN!

Her nipples were being sucked hard, she loved every bit of this as they shrunk down, as long she was being milked, she loved it no matter what.

Priyanka: mooo…. I'm your cow.

Vidalia: good cow, it's almost full.

The machine then stops as it was now full of sweet milk, she takes the filled jugs out and closes them with lids and goes to unhook the suction cups.

Vidalia: it's almost 10:00, ready to go to the rave?

Priyanka: Wait until my nipples stop being so erected, also don't you think we are too old for parties?

Vidalia: What party would not love two milfs with huge tits and asses girl? They should be paying us to never leave.

Priyanka: well... okay, i'll go. But no weird stuff, alright?

Vidalia: of course, anything for you honey *kisses her cheek*

Priyanka: let me go get something i can wear... since my clothes won't fit anymore.

She stands up and goes to her room; meanwhile Vidalia grabs the jugs and places them outside with a "pickup order" sticker placed on them.

Vidalia: i hope the pay is worth it.

* * *

 ***time skip***

The girls were heading to the factory, all Priyanka wore was a green thong while Vidalia wore a jacket.

The sounds of their butts jigging and milk sloshing was making them excited.

 ***JIGGLE!* *SLOSHING!***

But what they didn't know was that they were being followed by a certain fryman with a camera.

But the busty and curvy doctor noticed.

Priyanka: oh man, it's that camera dude, please do something.

She didn't like Ronaldo, because he was a weird creepy stalker that records people all day for no reason.

Ronaldo: hey! Wait!

Vidalia: I mean we are walking around like this so we are practically asking for it? We should had brought masks or try to cover your boobs at least

Priyanka: Just please do something; he's fucking creeping me out.

Vidalia: alright, besides I never liked him anyway, he tried to film me in the bathroom once.

She turns around and walks up to the French fry haired stalker, and was angry.

Ronaldo: can I see what's inside? There might be-

 ***PUNCH!***

And like a mortal kombat fatality, she breaks his camera and he falls back like it really hurted.

Vidalia: Piss off loser, or I'm going to shove that camera so far up your ass, you can document your stomach producing shit.

Ronaldo: OWWWW! FINE! YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!

He runs away back home with his broken camera, Vidalia felt superior.

She goes back to her lover.

Priyanka: is he gone?

Vidalia: he's gone, I made sure he didn't record us.

They then hear the party and lights going off.

Vidalia: C'mon girl! It's not a party until the stars are there.

Her takers her hand and they head to the place, as they arrived, it was a really big party, people dancing and cheering at sour cream as he played his techno tunes.

Vidalia: glad I raised him better, his father might not like techno, but i do.

at the corner of the party, buck Dewey was pissed at Kevin cause he only bought two bottles of mountain dew and dews s.a'.

Buck: I told you to get 200 bottles, not 2 you dumbfuck!

Kevin: Not my fault you don't know how to talk right, your voice was practically impossible to hear on the cellphone.

Buck: know what else is impossible? You getting an invite because you're now not invited, get out before we get security to manhandle your ass.

Kevin: Fine! This party is fucking lame anyway; i can make better ones you prick!

Buck: *sarcastic* yeah sure, get the hell out.

Kevin walks away back to his home where he doesn't respect his parents, Buck is now angry that the only drinks he has are diet coke and sunkiss.

He then thinks that he should've gotten them himself.

Buck: damn it, that's the last time I ask Kevin for help.

Priyanka: Are you sure you should go over there and get attention to ourselves?

Vidalia: yeah, he seems to be in trouble.

Priyanka: alright then.

the naked blonde walks to see buck, he still had the small bottle of mountain dew, he then feel someone tug on his pants, he looks down to find a little angry slice of pie.

Peridot: where is the onion woman called "Vidalia!"

Buck: Who are you? Ahn...i don't know i didn't see Sour cream's mom around here for now.

Peridot: BAHHH! YOU'RE INCOMPETENT!

Peridot looks to the corner of her eye and spots the onion milf, she walks towards her pissed at what she got from her.

Vidalia: Hey green Dorito, whoa! Did you use those "shape shifting" powers that gems have to get men? *chuckles*

Peridot: you! Look at what you did! Lapis got infected and she passed it on me! I can't even go outside without someone looking at me!

Vidalia: Damm Green lady, you got some nice big breasts there and booty too, not as big as ours but you can call yourself short stack now.

Priyanka: I was forced.

Peridot: my name isn't green lady! And you forced Priyanka? Why!? What did you do to her?

Vidalia: I was so horny because of her huge tits, so i made them big by making her drink milk. Also how did you got like this? Did you suck your friend's breasts too hmmm? *smirks*

Peridot: NO! Lapis squirted her liquid tank fluids at me and they grew! She even went as far to use it on the gems! And they're over there!

She points to the backend of the party, pearl had big pumpkin sized tits and 20 inch booty, amethyst had a 30 inch booty and similar sized tits to Vidalia, and was twerking. But garnet has booty the same size as Priyanka and good sized breasts like peridot.

Garnet: hey Jamie, remember when I said you couldn't handle me?

Jamie: What do y-HOLY SHIT! GARNET! YOU'RE... SO... AHNNNN...

His nosebleed like an anime character when he saw Garnet, Swinging her booty back and forth.

Garnet: I can be your girlfriend just for tonight since i want to have fun, but are you prepared to handle all this booty?

He blushed a deeper red and his face was like a tomato.

Jamie: Even if i die, i will not hesitate.

Garnet: that's good to hear.

Pearl: I totally got my figured ruined, it has no balance and everyone looks! Dammit Amethyst! Stop shaking your ass.

Amethyst: Nah. I'm too much into this twerking dance.

Garnet picks Jamie up bridal style, he was in absolute Garnet heaven right now, and he hugged garnet.

Garnet: I hope your bed can handle the beating.

The curvy fusion and the mailman left the party, leaving only amethyst and pearl, amethyst has having fun twerking and throwing glow sticks.

Pearl on the other hand, didn't want to be a part and was fussing.

Priyanka: Huh...well well for that guy. Let's go get a drink.

Peridot: Hey! I ain't done with you!

Vidalia: Sorry, we can't do anything about that, also i am thirsty so i am going to drink something.

The married couple heads to the drink stand and sees the drinks they got, they then spot two bottles of mountain dew and dew.s.a.

She loved that dew.s.a. Cause it was tasty than the regular.

Priyanka: oooohh! Let me get that one! It's my favorite!

Vidalia: Wait, you like that? Thought you were more into coffe or tea, look who has a young taste bud.

Priyanka: awww Vidalia stop! You're making me blush!

She starts to drink it, as well as Vidalia.

Buck: hey, did anyone drop Nintendo ds? I found it in the bathroom.

The mayor's son was walking around holding a ds in his hand, that's when he spots the two drinking.

Buck: woah... now that is something I never expected.

Vidalia: Hey there Bucky, what was with that argument with Kevin?

Buck: i told him to get 200 bottles of mountain dew, and he only got two, so i kicked him out of the party.

Vidalia: damn, that sucks. Sorry to hear, but hey! The party's still good right?

Buck: yes it is, so how's that mountain dew?

Priyanka: it's goo...oh! I'm feeling something.

Vidalia: Oh boy, me too.

Then it hits her like a brick.

Vidalia: Ok Buck, here is the thing, do you have anything huge to contain large amounts of liquid? Because we need that now.

Buck: um yeah, there are some clean buckets in the janitor's room.

Priyanka: OH GOD! IT'S COMING!

Vidalia: go get them now! I'll hold the bursting.

Buck: Bursting?

Vidalia: Just GO!

Buck: O-ok.

He puts the ds in Priyanka's massive cleavage and goes to get the buckets.

Vidalia then grabs pri's nipples and holds them to stop leaking.

Vidalia: just hold it in girl.

Priyanka: I'm trying! But there's so much! I thought milk made them big!

Vidalia: I guess that maybe other stuff will, i mean it's not even a week after we got infected with this or maybe...AHNNN

Priyanka: BUCK! HURRY UP! I CAN'T HOLD THEM MUCH LONGER!

Buck: I'm coming! Here they are!

He brings four of the big buckets, bigger than a regular one, and drops them under their breasts.

Vidalia: that's it.

Priyanka: Wait here with all these people looking?

Vidalia: They are distracted with music, food and Amethyst shaking her ass to notice us.

She let's go of Priyanka's nipples, it was now time.

Priyanka: AHHNNN! SHIT! MMMAAAH!

Vidalia: OHHHH YES! I LOVE IT!

She and vids burst from their nipples, but this time it wasn't milk, it was mountain dew. Priyanka looks and see's that she's lactating dew.s.a.

Priyanka: what the fuck? Mountain dew... AHNNN!

Buck: Ok...this is the sexiest thing i ever saw.

Priyanka: MMMM! This is so good!

They filled all four buckets, full of mountain dew and dew.s.a, and their breasts stopped bursting.

Vidalia: looks like we solved your mountain dew problem, call everyone to get a drink.

She laughs as she and priyanka move away from Buck who was shocked for the unexpected turn of events. They go to an empty area of the party.

Priyanka: I can't believe that happened, from now on i only drink water.

Vidalia: are you kidding me? I ought to buy more of this... just kidding! We'll still drink tea and coffee.

Priyanka: *giggles* thank god.

Buck: wow... thank you girls so much, you really saved this party.

He takes the buckets and places them on the table; everyone goes to get a drink, including sour cream.

Sour Cream: where did you get this?

Buck: let's just say I got lucky.

The group continues to have fun and drink; meanwhile, Vidalia and Priyanka were smiling as Priyanka was playing with her ds with the empty bottle of dew.s.a. In her cleavage.

Priyanka: wow! This was really fun!

Vidalia: yes it was... Hey do you want to dance?

Priyanka: Let me take the ds and bottle of dew from my tits then we can dance like crazy later. Hey what do you think Garnet is doing right now?

Vidalia: breaking Jamie's bed.

Priyanka puts the ds on the ground and threw the bottle in the garbage, she takes Vidalia's hand and they began a slow dance.

It was relaxing and calm.

Vidalia: you know? I know that we may fight sometimes, but I promise that I'll never leave you.

Priyanka: With big booties jiggling and huge boobs like ours rubbing each other in this dance they are practically one! *laughs* yeah i love you too.

She kisses her.

Vidalia: *kisses back* I love you too.

They continue their dance, happy that no matter what, they'll always be together, nothing could go wrong, but next week, they will meet someone who Priyanka all knows too well... To be continued.

Peridot: These tits are too heavy!


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Milky Revenge

**"A week later after the rave"**

the milfy couple were on the beach sitting on their beach towels, Priyanka was wearing a light blueish-green hat with a matching shirt, emerald green thong and white shoes while drinking coca cola.

Vidalia on the other hand was wearing a purple summerwear with matching sandals and was eating a orange creamsicle.

 ***Seagul caws* *ocean wave***

Vidalia: man, it sure is hot out here huh?

Priyanka: You're telling me. My tits are sweating more then the rest of my body.

the blonde watches as sweat and milk driped from her wife's nipples, she gets a little horny and gets an idea on how to cool her off.

Vidalia: here, let me help you with that.

she brings her orange creamsicle and rubs it on the brunette's nipples, cooling them off, Priyanka starts to moan.

Vidalia: you like that?

Priyanka: Ahnn! yeah. You can't be away from them can you?

Vidalia: nope, how bout I cool the inside? *smirks*

she sticks the creampop inside her nipple, Priyanka felt a jolt rush through her spine, as she griped the beach towel.

Priyanka: MMMM! AHHHN! Keep it up, and I might start bursting orange creamsicle flavored milk *giggles*

the two laugh at their fun time, but as they were distracted, a shadow looms over the milfs.

The Voice: well, well, well. look at what my EX-WIFE turned out to be.

Priyanka: wait a minute... that voice.

Vidalia: It can't be...Doug?

She had seen a picture of him and then could see to remember his face, Sure they where shocked and embarassed for being caugh in the act.  
but Priyanka, however, was not embarrassed, but angry as she stood up and looked right into his smug face.

Priyanka: YOU... OF ALL PEOPLE!

Vidalia: oh look, it's Doug "I'm gonna cheat on my wife and break her heart cause i'm a fucking heartless asshole" Maheswaran!

Doug: *Scoffs* oh yeah, like I never heard that before.

he said as he stands like he is high and mighty.

Vidalia: Doug, do you have any idea what hell you put her through!? she loved you and cared for you and had your child, and this is how you thank her!?

Doug: Look at you two, ya'll Became some kind of huge breasted bimbos who do this sort of thing in the middle of the beach at the morning? You became a slut haha. I remember when you used to be so...boring.

Priyanka: no... i'm not a slut... stop it...

Priyanka started to tear up, she felt sad and Vidalia saw and tried to comfort her. just when Vidalia is about to kick doug's ass, Garnet, due to having future vision, shows up from the sky and stands against doug.

Garnet: Doug... you need to leave. NOW.

Doug: WHAT? ahn...having friends with freaks huh? good luck with aliens *Laughs*

He just walks away withouth looking back, afraid of Garnet sucker punching his entire body.  
Garnet then walks over to the couple to check on Priyanka.  
she places her hand on her shoulder, the crying doctor then looks up to the fusion.

Garnet: Mrs. Maheswaran? are you okay?

Priyanka: I have been better but i will survive, Thanks Garnet.

Garnet: Your welcome.

the two get up and decided to head for home, but before leaving, Vidalia looks back at Garnet.

Vidalia: hey Garnet! how's Jamie? did he had a good time or did ya send him to the hospital? *Snickers*

Garnet: He is...alive. I was a little rough since the inccident with the milk made me more...agressive.

Vidalia: Eh, not all guys like it rough, but hey, at least he gets free milk, see ya later! *waves goodbye*

Garnet: *thumbs up*

 ***Timeskip***

At home, Priyanka was fuming was anger at her husband's comment about her body, she paced back and forth in the living room with Vidalia trying to calm her down.

Priyanka: THAT FUCKING PRICK! WHAT GIVES HIM THE RIGHT TO CALL ME A SLUT!?

Vidalia: Woah! Ok let's calm down Pri, his opinion does not matter.

Priyanka: I can't calm down! that really hurt me Vids, I may have big boobs and butt that are bigger than yours, no offense, but that doesn't make me a slut, UGGGH! I ought've kicked the crap outta him!

she continues to get angry, as Vidalia tries her best to calm her down, she then comes up with an idea.

Vidalia: hey, I know how to get him back.

Priyanka: Smashing his balls with a baseball bat?

Vidalia: no... well that's a good idea, but what I mean is, remember when we were oil wrestling and you buttcrushed me? you ought to do that to him!

Priyanka smiles at the idea.

Priyanka: hmmm i mean that is sexy, but it will also hurt him a lot to have such big and heavy object falling on him *smirks* i'll do it.

Vidalia: and here, take this too *Smirks*

she hands her a bottle of chocolate milk.

Vidalia: I figured that since chocolate milk is the same as regular milk, you should give his house a new "color" *Laughs*

Priyanka: Oh yeah... that's a good idea, Can you come with me and record that?

Vidalia: Sure! i'll bring my camera!

Priyanka gets her herself ready for the big night.

Priyanka: I'm ready!

Vidalia: alright, let's do this.  
 **  
*Laughing***

 **...  
*9:32 PM***

at night, Doug was at his new home, he was watching the boring ass news on tv while he was drinking his coffee.  
he was relaxed, but not for long.

Doug: *sighs* this is the life, no wife nagging me to do shit, no drama, no nothing. that's how I like my life *Sips*

 ***FFFFICT!***

the power suddenly goes out, he was confused.

Doug: What the hell? I am sure i paid the bills.

He gets up and tries to turn the tv back on, not knowing that a power out means a power out.

Doug: Damn! maybe the circuit breaker blew a fuse, i better go better check it out.

he grabs his flashlight, turns it on and begins his search for the breaker, nothing appears to be out of the ordinary.

 ***Footsteps***

Doug: I am hearing some...footsteps?

he turns around and flashes the light to see who it is, but there was no one there.  
and the footsteps stopped as well.

Doug: hmmm, must've been my mind playing tricks on me, I should go to bed after this.

he opens the garage door and looks for the circuit breaker, he then finds it and tries to turn it on, but the wires appeared to be cut.

Doug: Fuck! probably those rats again.  
 **  
*Shuffling***

Doug: huh? who's there?

he shines the light again to every corner of the garage to spot anything, but once again, there was nothing. he now thinks that the rats are in his home.

Doug: Forget this shit, i am just going to lock all doors and go to bed.

he heads back upstairs and locks all the doors and windows, he then heads to his room and pulls over the blanket.

Doug: i'll call the repair man in the morning.

but just as he is about to get in bed however...

 ***Giggling***

His eyes open wide and his heart starts beating faster.

Doug: What the!? W-who's in here?

he then falls on the ground, slipping on something.

Doug: Oww! that hurts! okay! this ain't funny anymore! show yourself or i'll call the co-

he then spots a shadowy figure approaching him, he can't seem to figure out who it is, but it was big... really big.  
Then suddently... *CLICK!* The lights are back on. Only on his room though.

he then looks and see's some milk on the floor he slipped on, he then looks back at the figure and gasps at who the intruder is, his wife Priyanka!

Priyanka: hi asshole, miss me?

Doug: What the shit? Priyanka? What are you doing in my house at this hour and...covering the floor in milk?

Priyanka: oh nothing, just thought I drop by and visit you, you got a problem with that?

she walks around him, with a evil grin on her face, Doug tries to get up but can't since the floor was coated in milk.

Doug: What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to get back with me?

Priyanka: well, you want to know something? all of this... you could've had it if you never cheated on me, my big milk filled tits, this 60 inch bubble butt... you could've had it all. but you betrayed me, and it's time for payback. Vidaila, turn on the camera!

Vidalia springs out from the closet, holding her camera and pressing the record button.

Doug: WHAT!?

Vidalia: Thanks for the huge closet to fit me in loser. Now let the payback begin haha! this is going to be fun.

Priyanka bends over and shows her ex-husband her big booty, before he could get away, she smushes him in 60 inch meaty booty.

Priyanka: how do you like me now!? does that feel good!?

Doug: MMMPH! GMP OUMM MM!

her butt jiggles a lot, then she starts to lift her butt up in the air and crush it down on him causing her butt to squish and jiggle. then in part while her butt is still on him, she starts moving her hips back and fourth on him. causing her butt to jut out and back it up as she covers his whole face.

her ass covers his whole head and face, the only thing he can see is her giant ass, each time she move forward he can breathe for a second then she back her ass back where she eats his face with her cheeks and squishes him, her ass looks like It's expanding but it's not it's just too big and when she backs it up it looks like that.  
She is laughing.

Priyanka: mmmm! this is so fun! wouldn't you think so doug!?

she lifts her booty again to let him breathe.

Doug: Please stop! i'm sorry... MPPPH!

she drops it back down, Priyanka and Vidalia were having fun.

Priyanka: hey vids, I don't like the color of this house, wanna help me change it?

Vidalia: Sure. Want to sit on his face too while i am doing that?

Vidalia: sure! my butt could use some attention *Smirks*

Priyanka gets up and doug breathes in fresh air, he then see's Vidalia coming over to do the same thing to him, but he's too weak to get up and escape.

Doug: OKAY! YOU MADE YOUR POINT! JUST LEAVE ME BE!

Vidalia: Hmmm let me think, you call my honey buns a boring person and a slut too, Should i let him go away Priyanka?

Priyanka: Make his face your new seat, it is the only thing he is worth for *opens bottle of chocolate milk*

Vidalia: you go, honey buns.

Doug: wait, what are you doing with that chocolate milk?

he askes before being smoshed by the onion woman's booty.

Vidalia: Something you won't see. now try to have fun under my butt, this is the last time you'll ever get around these mountains *moves around* hahaha

Priyanka: *Glugs!* hmm

she throws the bottle on the ground, she can feel her breasts bubbling.

*BUBBLING!* *SWEll!*

Priyanka: AHHN! YES! I MISS THIS FEELING!

Her Breasts grow once more now full and they wanted to burst their contents.  
but Priyanka wants to make sure this was the best victory revenge ever, so she holds her nipples with her hands and holds the milk in.

Priyanka: MMM! Vidalia! what are you gonna do with that hose connected to that tank?

Vidalia see's that her wife wanting to get a little kinky, so she plays along.  
She gets up from her new cushion to get the hose for her moment to get to play.

Vidalia: i'm gonna make you drink milk and make those boobs expand.

Priyanka: AHHNNN! BUT THEY'RE SO FULL!

Vidalia: mmmmm, then i'm gonna stick them in your nipples and crank it to full blast.

Priyanka: OH GOD YES! PLEASE DO IT!

Doug Whines in pain and all covered in milk and tries to crawl away from this situation slowly, but it was too late as he looked back at his ex-wifes growing breasts.

Priyanka: HERE IT COMES! THE BIG FINISH! AHHHHH!

her titanic tittles squirt milk everywhere, but this milk was chocolate flavored and got everywhere from his new expensive bed to his expensive floor.

Priyanka: LOOK AT ALL THIS MILK DOUG! THIS COULD'VE BEEN YOURS TO HAVE! AHHHNN!

Doug: AHHHHH!

He is swallowed by the wave of chocolate milk so as did the rest of the room and the two womans too.  
the bedroom window breaks and it drains the chocolate milk outside. it then shows the two females covered in chocolate milk, including doug, who was now speechless and his face was like he saw a ghost.

Priyanka: *Pants* oh god that felt so good! Vids, please tell me that camera's okay! I wanna post it on youtube.

Vidalia: it's good, got a little milk but it's fine.

she then goes over to pri, and sucks her chocolate milk.

Priyanka: MMM! Thanks!

Vidalia: mmmm! so good! and you're welcome.

after that, they get up and see doug groaning, he was in a trance like state.

Doug: *Groans*

Priyanka: can you upload it tonight? i wanna show people what happens to cheaters.

Vidalia: I don't really think you want everybody to see what you just done, but yeah, i'll do it.

Priyanka: C'mon lets get up before he calls the cops.

Vidalia: *laughs* yeah, Like anyone is going to believe him.

the couple leaves doug to his messy and milky predicament.

Doug: am I dead?... is this heaven or hell?

as they left, Priyanka was super happy to get back at doug, she jumped in the air, happy as ever she could be.

Priyanka: man, I never felt so good! It felt like a huge weight was lifed off my shoulders.

Vidalia: i gotta say that stupid idiot face is indeed soft, was pretty funny too. I bet he is never wish to cross your path again.

Priyanka: yeah, he better not.

they continued their walk home, but then, Vidalia notices something in the corner of her eye, Priyanka's breasts and butt were shrinking down... fast.

Vidalia: Pri, look! it's your boobs and booty! they're... shrinking!

Priyanka: What?!

Vidalia: hey! it's happening to me too!

they then somehow was going back to their normal selfs before all this.

Priyanka: my body... it's back to normal!

Priyanka felt her chest and ass, they were normal sized again, she was even happier than ever.  
but Vidalia needed to test something.

Vidalia: let me suck your tits.

Priyanka: Vi...i dont feel milk anymore sloshing in these.

She said a little down to be true.

Vidalia: at least let me make sure.

she gropes them, Priyanka moaned slightly.  
she didn't wanted to be sucked, but then again, she missed that as well.

The woman suckles on her left nipple like she always did to her. But when she did...

 ***SWELL!* *SLOSH!***

Priyanka: AHHHNNNN!

her breasts and booty grew once more, her tits filled with milk and her booty got thiccer and they were almost the regular size that they were before.  
Priyanka was flustered.

Priyanka: what!? they grow again!? Damn it! i thought this was over with! *Frowns*

the brunette was starting to get a little unhappy agaim, but then. the painter figured it out how this happened.

Vidalia: I get what's happening now... when you divorced doug, you felt unhappy and when you got infected, it was you trying to get it out, but couldn't. but now since you gave doug what he deserved. you can control your breast and butt sizes!

Priyanka: Really? But why haven't you do this too?

Vidalia: I like the attention, not to mention i wanted to feel my normal body again.

Priyanka, despite this new revelation, was now glad that she can at least control the sizes when she felt like it, she then got a kinky idea.

Priyanka: hey vids... wanna go home and wash off? *Grins*

Vidalia: I would love that babe, *smirks* i woud love that.

The walk together holding each others hand.  
they were happy as one, now with the ability to control their sexy bodies, they can be normal once more, but that doesn't mean they're gonna stop their fun.


	6. Chapter 6 Sex and dreams

After Priyanka finally got her revenge on Doug and finding out her new power, along with Vidalia.

The couple decides to celebrate by having sex.

They head inside their home, With the Brunette milf locking the door, while Vidalia went on her computer to upload the video.

Vidalia: hey, this is going to take a minute, what kind of name do you want to call it?

Priyanka: I don't know any suggestions?

The blonde scratched her chin, and then she came up with something.

Vidalia: how bout "Cheating husband gets his just desserts?"

Priyanka was upstairs getting the shower ready for her and her wife, and got out the wine.

The blonde scratched her chin, and then she came up with something.

Vidalia: how bout "Cheating husband gets his just desserts?"

Priyanka: Sounds good to me.

She places the wine and two glasses on the lamp counter and heads back to the shower.

Vidalia: alright then!

 ***Typing***

Vidalia: and... *Click!* click.

The video starts to upload and is now on the YouTube site, if Doug wasn't already embarrassed, he's going to be tomorrow, satisfied with her work done, she closes the laptop and heads to the bathroom with her wife.

Priyanka: is it uploaded?

Vidalia: Every bit of it, tomorrow you are going to be famous.

Priyanka: awww, I wouldn't call myself famous, I would call myself a woman who gave her ex-husband a piece of my mind... or in this case, a piece of my booty *Laughs*

The painter then reaches the bathroom, where she meets her wife now with her normal body, as much as Vidalia loved her curvy and busty wife, she did admit she missed the old Priyanka.

Priyanka: ready to shower with me?

Vidalia: you know it honey buns.

They step in and turn on the showerhead and set it to luke-warm.

"Water splashes*

It felt as relaxing as warm water hit both of their bodies, massaging and relaxing every sore muscle

And Back.

Priyanka: ahhhh... That feels so better getting all this out.

Vidalia: I too, let me put this body wash on you.

Priyanka: ohhh! You're such a tease! *Giggles*

The painter squirted some body wash on her hand and rubs it on her honey's back, it felt so good.

As it eased her sore back.

Priyanka: oh yeah! Right there!

They enjoyed their little active and stayed in the shower for a while, after a minute of giggling and rubbing body wash on each other.

The Brunette turns the showerhead off and the duo stepped out of the shower, grabbing each of them a large towel, they dried their heads and arms legs. Then they wrapped the towel around their bodies and walked out of the bathroom and laid themselves on the bed.

Priyanka grabs the wine and opens it, pouring herself and Vidalia a drink; they enjoyed the taste of wine.

After a minute goes by, they were a bit drunk, but not too much.

Vidalia: you're still beautiful, even after all this.

Priyanka: Girl i was always beautiful. Now get on that bed so i can get you on cuddle afterwards.

Vidalia: weren't we showering? *giggling* cause I missed doing it with you *Kisses her*

Priyanka kisses back, she was right after all.

She started touching both the cheeks of her booty, groping them firmly.

Priyanka: AHHNN! YES!

She does the same and they kiss once more, this time with a little tongue action, Priyanka slipped her tongue inside Vidalia's mouth, and started a little tongue wrestling, but she won and the blonde woman allowed her to explore her warm mouth.

After a minute of hard kissing, the two break off to catch some air, it was an amazing feeling.

Vidalia: man, you're quite the kisser.

Priyanka giggles as she then gets on her knees in front of Vidalia's special place where she stares.

With a smirk, she starts to use her index finger to rub her clitoris gently and from some pauses, using her finger she uses her tongue swirling it around.

Vidalia: Ahh! oh yes! Right there!

She rubbed her wife's head, letting Priyanka know that she's doing a good job, even though they did this before many times.

Priyanka: mmm... say my name.

Vidalia: Ahh! Oh yes! Right there!

She rubbed her wife's head, letting Priyanka know that she's doing a good job, even though they did this before many times.

Priyanka: mmm... say my name.

Vidalia: Honey!

Priyanka dives in like a hungry animal, she liked to be rough and she knew Vidalia loved every bit of it.

She then lets her tongue inside her love tunnel and swirled it around her moist walls.

Vidalia: Don't stop!

Priyanka: You taste great today dear; maybe i should suck on your tits right now. *bites gently on her G spot*

Vidalia: *Pants* oh god! I'm almost there!

Priyanka then begins to suck on her g-spot, causing a great deal of pleasure to go into Vidalia's body, it was never she ever experienced.

Vidalia: AHHH!

She squirts her love juices all over her lover's face as she throws her head back, moaning like this was the first time she had an orgasm.

Priyanka: mmmm! *licks* so sweet, it's sweeter than milk.

She stands up and begins to suck on her tits, sucking on the left one while massaging the left with her hand.

Vidalia loved every bit of this; she loved being Priyanka's toy.

Vidalia: Pri! Please make your tits big with we get in bed, Please?

Priyanka: As big as you need *pinches both of her nipples* I'm your cow.

Her breasts started to grow, filling with milk as usual. Vidalia was thinking of sucking on them, but Priyanka had other ideas in mind.

Priyanka: dear, why do you love to stick something in my nipples?

Vidalia: Because I like to see what kind of face you'll make when i do it.

Priyanka: well, in that case...

She takes her right hand and opens the top drawer; she then gets out a blue 12-inch strap-on just for her honey.

Vidalia wided eyed at the dildo, was she thinking what she was thinking of?

Priyanka: would you like to fuck my nipples?

That was like music to her ears. A strap on that big to fuck her huge breasts right in her nipples?

Vidalia: Girl, if i had a dick right now, it would be raging hard.

Priyanka: well go right ahead, no one's stopping you *giggles*

The sexy milf doctor gets off and gives the strap-on to her blonde wife; she then positions herself and was ready for it.

Vidalia: mmm, this is going to be a fun night.

After putting it on, she goes over and teases her honey by massaging her nipples.

They quickly get hard for her almost letting out all of her delicious Milk.

It felt so good, she and vids wanted this so badly.

Vidalia: Hmm yeah girl these nipples are ready for action, you can poke someone's eye with these.

Priyanka: if it was Doug's eyes, I wouldn't care. Now fuck them *smirks*

Vidalia: as you command, my queen.

She gently starts to penetrate her left nipple with the strap on, getting inside the milky insides of her nipple, making Priyanka moan loudly all the time and pant with the new feeling of something that size getting inside her sensitive nipple as she trembles.

Priyanka: FUCK! This is sooo amazing! *Pants* give the other one some attention too, AHNNN!

Vidalia: I'm going for it.

She tries to stick her hand to the other free nipple but she is able to stick some of her fingers inside instead.

Vidalia: I'm going to move my hips now.

she does so, as she started to thrust in and out slowly, using the milk as a lube to help her, Priyanka moaned so loudly, Vidalia was surprised that the neighbors didn''t wake up.

Priyanka: AHHH! MMM! FASTER VIDALIA!

She can felt her fingers slip inside her right nipple.

Vidalia: Damn girl, you became so shamelessly horny, I like that.

She starts to thrust faster and harder, the milk starting to leak from both tits. They moaned and cried their names.

Priyanka was getting close to an orgasm.

The Bed was shaking with all the movement that was being caused.

Vidalia: I don't think the bed can take it, but I don't care.

Priyanka: YES! DON'T STOP! AHHNNN!

She can't hold the leaking, it's sloshed a powerful wave, colliding with the wall that it's not letting them out.

This made them cum; they squirted their love juices on the bed.

Vidalia: OHHHH! FFFUCK!

Priyanka: *Panting* that was... awesome!

The two were gasping for air, having the biggest sex and orgasm ever.

But it wasn't over just yet.

 ***BUBBLING!* *SLOSHING!***

Priyanka: Oh...dear.

Then Milk SPLASHES everywhere in a powerful pump.

It blasted like a cannon, but in a very sexy way.

Vidalia: that never gets old!

After the bursting, she calmed down and was extremely tired, all that sex and milk bursting tired her out, as well as Vidalia.

Priyanka: *yawns* man that took a lot outta me, I think we should get to bed.

Vidalia: You can do that to me later too *yawns* I need sleep.

Priyanka nodded and kissed her again.

Priyanka: good night dear, I hope you have sweet dreams.

She pulls the blanket over and cuddles with her blonde wife, Vidalia used her giant breasts as a pillow and snuggled. It was the best night she ever had.

After a minute, the two was in a deep sleep, Vidalia was dreaming of something kinky.

The dream was when they were oil wrestling, just when they were in the pool.

She loved that so much, it was like she was young again.

Priyanka: you can't win girl, you're never win the bet *Laughs*

Vidalia: ohhh that is where you are mistaken.

She pulls out a remote and presses a button.

A rope latches on to her legs and arms, holding them in place.

Priyanka: hey! What's this about?

Vidalia: you already know the answer.

She smirks and proceeds to grope her boobs with her hands. Her tits squirted milk.

Priyanka: AHHHNNN! MMMM!

Even though it's a dream, to Vidalia, her tits feel so real.

Vidalia: *Giggles* don't worry, I am not going to do any stuff to you, I'm just having a little fun.

She then proceeds to make out with her a lot, including tongue wrestling.

And then, she lets go of the ropes and lets her hug her.

They are in an embrace.

Vidalia: mmm, I love you so much.

Priyanka: same with you *Smiles*

She goes back to kissing and stroking her wife's hair.

She could just do what she wants since it's her dream, but for once, she wants it to be romantic.

As her dream fades away, we see Vidalia making noises that wake up Priyanka a bit, she looks at her face.

Priyanka: What are you dreaming you naughty girl?

Vidalia: oh nothing, just dreaming that you and me are having sex again *laughs*

She hugs her massive breasts tightly, Causing Priyanka to moan and squirt milk.

Priyanka: That's it! I'm going to be rough with your nipples tonight.

Vidalia: ooooh, please do! I've been a bad girl!

They get under the covers and start being naughty all the entire night.

Playing with each other's boobs and sucking on each other's tits.

The night was filled with moaning, orgasms, and milky tits. It was an amazing night for the couple, over the weeks, they had problems at first, but overtime they overcame those obstacles and nothing could stop them, but tomorrow it was going to get even better for Priyanka.


	7. Chapter 7 Sexy Pool Fun

As the sun rose, the birds awoke are were chirping, people were starting to wake up and were getting to do their everyday activities. But for the sexy couple of Priyanka and Vidalia, this was going to be different.

*birds chirping*

As the light shines through the cracks of window blinds, we find the couple still in the bed, Vidalia was hugging Priyanka's huge milk tanks.

Vidalia: *Yawns* *

The blonde finds that Priyanka is still asleep, she looked so cute when she slept, she goes to suck on her nipples, drinking her sweet milk. but Priyanka didn't wake up.

But it was known that the brunette was a heavy sleeper, so it made sense, not to mention their sexy fun last night tired them out.

Vidalia: I'm going to go get some cereal for you and me.

She gets up stretching her arms and goes downstairs to start the day.

Vidalia: *humming*

She heads to the kitchen and gets out two bowls, then reaches the shelf for her favorite cereal, Rasin Brand Crunch.

Vidalia: mmmm! oh yeah, this is my favorite.

She grabs the box and pours the contents in said bowls, as she was getting ready to head back upstairs, she spots an envelope on the floor.

Vidalia: what's this?

The painter sets the bowls back to the table and goes over to check on the envelope, she opens it and inside was $900 dollars and a letter from the Beach City milk company.

she reads the note and it said...

*Hello, Vidalia Maheswaran. we are sending you this letter to let you and your wife know that the milk you sent us was really good, it got positive reviews from customers

I don't know what you and your wife were feeding those cows, but whatever it is, it's good. we are looking forward to pay you more in advance if you send us more."

"Sincerely, Beach City milk company."

Vidalia: Wow, all this in less than a week? I should give some of my milk too *giggles* this is a huge hit.

She was excited to get paid, but then has a second thought, her wife's milk might be pretty good, but does she really want her to be a cow?

Vidalia: hmm, maybe I shouldn't do this, she already has a hard time.

She thinks about the job and remembers the hospitals phone number.

*back in the bedroom*

The doctor was starting to wake up, she figured that Vidalia would be next to her, but she wasn't there.

Priyanka: Man, that was a really sexy romp last night *snickers*

She then gets up and looks around looking for her dear wife.

Priyanka: Where is she?

then suddenly, her sexy blonde wife runs up to her with a smile on her face.

Vidalia: guess what girl? I got you your old job back!

she hugs her, Priyanka's reaction was like she won gears of war 4 on insane without dying once.

Priyanka: R-really? how did you do it?

Vidalia: Yeah, sorry for the trouble, i would never say something to get you out of your job. I just said you were dealing with something hard on your life that might make you quit your job. Also, I Just got these 900 dollars for your milk.

Priyanka: oh, thank you! and now with my ability to shrink them down, I won't have to worry about people grab assign me. but what about my milking job?

Vidalia: oh, well... I had a change of heart and told them on the phone that we changed our minds, and they understood. I really want to apologize.

she hugs her wife again, showing that she cares.

Priyanka: Didn't you feel tempted to sell your breast milk and get some money too?

Vidalia: no, because yours is the best *kisses her cheek* come on, let's eat some cereal.

she brings the cereal bowls along with two spoons, she and her sexy doctor wife sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

Vidalia: would you be so kind as to do the honors?

Priyanka: ooooh, want me to put some 'milk' on your cereal? *smirks*

Vidalia: yes please *smiles*

One bowl of milk later, they then watched television to enjoy their lazy morning.

Priyanka was drinking coffee, relaxed and enjoying her tv shows, As Vidalia was washing the dishes, she gets a phone call, after washing the last bowl. she picks up the phone and it's Barbara, one of her friends.

Vidalia: Hey Barb! how's it going?

Barbara: Hey girl! you up for something fun this weekend? It's kind of boring out here, too boring and hot.

Vidalia: Hmmm *Thinks* I know! remember that keystone motel? how about you get the other girls and gems and bring them over?

Barbara: okay, but Which girls are you talking about?

Vidalia: Jane and Martha, the others are too busy, and bring pearl, amethyst, garnet, lapis and peridot, they'll make the party even good.

Barbara: Hmm, I think those are Steven friends but I'll go check if they want to go with us.

She then hung up the phone. Vidalia looked at Priyanka smiling.

Vidalia: Girl get ready, because we are going to the keystone motel and we are going to have a Pool Party! *smiles*

Priyanka: Wait what? Why are you suddenly asking for that?

Vidalia: because we could use a cool off, the pool will cool us off from the heat, and I promise it'll be fun cause our friends will be there, but first... let me check out the video we uploaded.

She gets her laptop and turns it on, after a minute of looking up on YouTube, she found the video and it reached 100,000 views and 60,000 comments.

Vidalia: Holy shit! look at these stats! this video's getting so popular.

Priyanka: We are so high now, I wonder how long til they ban it.

Vidalia: If they do, then they are missing out. not to mention that YouTube admins don't really care about quality control so this video will likely stay up. *laughs*

Priyanka then spots only one dislike in the entire video, while the likes were 50,000.

Priyanka: oh look! only one dislike, I wonder who that's from *smirks*

Vidalia: let's read a few comments and we'll go.

she goes through the comment section and found a few that were interesting.

Garnet-fusion-love: while I wouldn't do this to people, Doug's an exception.

Amethyst: YO! that was so fun! I need to do that too.

Pearl: damn, how could she still walk with those big tits? she can rival Rose.

Priyanka: *laughs* this is really funny! I'm ready to go now.

Vidalia: way ahead of ya, and i know you love it.

Priyanka: I do.

the duo gets ready to go to the motel, they get into their car and drive off to their destination.

as they traveled, Vidalia looks over to her wife, who was really happy and excited to go to a motel.

Priyanka: are You sure that Jane and Barbara aren't going to ask too much questions about the gem's body size?

Vidalia: nah, I don't think so, because I think they got some as well *Snickers* we're almost there.

after an hour of driving, the couple had reached their destination and parked the car, after shutting it off and looking the doors, the milfs then meet all of their friends, both human and gem alike.

Vidalia: did we keep ya'll waiting?

Amethyst: Nah, we are cool here.

Garnet: Glad you two could make it.

pearl: I don't know why we must come here, but I'm here as well.

Vidalia: That's great.

Barbara: Are you ready to join the pool?

Amethyst: Hell, fuck yeah!

Jane: let's do it.

the entire gang then goes to the pool, but as they got there, the entire pool was empty, they were confused as a female pool cleaner came out.

Priyanka: hey you, what the fuck happened to the pool? why is it empty?

Pool Dude: Sorry, today was the day to clean up the pool, but tomorrow it's going to be back here.

Amethyst: What!? that's horseshit!

Garnet: Amethyst, don't start.

Pool Dude: sorry girls, you'll just have to wait tomorrow.

The guy leaves them there standing and with no pool, and they were all disappointed, Amethyst threw a beach chair in anger.

Peridot: This is a big piece of clod.

Lapis: Yeah, I don't even have some close water here to use so I can drop it.

Vidalia: Hmm *thinking*

Vidalia then came up with an idea... I kinky idea, she walks over to Priyanka with a perverted smile.

Vidalia: can I make you big as a last request?

Priyanka: Wait, what?

Vidalia: C'mon Pri, I need some of your milk. Jana, Martha and Barbara can help too. Let's fill this pool with everyone's milk.

Priyanka did admit she missed her boobs grow and fill with her milk, so she nodded.

Priyanka: alright, I'll do it. but I got the ability to grow, what else do you have in mind?

Vidalia smirks and go talk to Barbara, Martha and Jane.

Vidalia: Hey girls, how do you three feels about having huge tits?

Barbara: Hmmm, well, I like my body, but seeing Priyanka and you now, I guess I'll like it.

Jane: I agree, I would like them to grow.

Martha: I bet my husband will love it.

those words were all Vidalia needed to hear, as she then comes back to Priyanka and ask her to fill three cups with her delicious creamy milk.

Priyanka agreed, as she took her nipples and squeezed them, letting out some milk.

Priyanka: Ahnnnn! so good to do that.

she fills the three cups and Vidalia hands them back to the girls, they began to drink it.

Vidalia: now stay right there, I'll be back *smirks*

Priyanka: This is embarrassing, I know but I got used to it. also, you three might hold yourself because the first expansion can always be a little...tingly.

And she was right, as the girls felt a tingly sensation in their chests, their breasts were growing now, and were getting big.

*SLOSH! * *BUBBLING! *

Barbara: MMMM! THIS FEELS GOOD!

Jane: YES! SO MUCH!

Martha: AHNNNN! *Moaning*

*SWELL! * *SLOSH! *

Soon enough they were G cup sized breasts. Looking big and plumpy also perky and sloshing with Milk.

they also got good sized booty's.

*SLOSHING! *

Barbara: my nipples are so erect, what is the purpose for?

Priyanka: to fill the pool with milk, since the water won't be back.

They stood around for a good minute until Vidalia came back from the car and was carrying something in her hand.

Vidalia: I hope all you human and gems are prepared because this pool party? it's happening!

the girls got in position, ready for the word to be given.

Vidalia then walks up to Priyanka and had a Gallon milk jug with connected with two hoses, this made Priyanka to get horny, as she knew where Vidalia was going to put them.

Vidalia: are you ready, my honey buns?

Priyanka: Yes, I am ready my pervert wife.

Vidalia: *Smirks* down the hatch.

she sticks the two hoses into each of Priyanka's nipples, Priyanka moaned at the feeling, she liked it.

Vidalia then turned the bottle upside down and watched as milk goes through the two hoses.

The doctor moans loudly as she feels every single bit of it. Her breasts getting bigger and bigger.

*SLOSH! * *SWELL! *

Priyanka: AHHHNN! FUCK YES!

the gallon starts to go down fast, almost empty.

Vidalia: my my, your breasts must've been very hungry.

as the gallon emptied its contents, Vidalia takes the hoses out and throws the jug out of the way, she then gropes her erect nipples.

Everyone gasps at the gargantuan size of those colossus Breasts Ready to burst in a wave of milk like never before.

Priyanka: Okay Vidalia, you can let them go now! there's so much!

But Vidalia didn't want to let go, she was having too much fun, Amethyst was watching and got a little excited.

Amethyst: Wow they're so big. Can I grope them a little?

Pearl: Are you really that shameless?

Amethyst: yes, I am.

the purple gem joins in on the fun as she groped Priyanka's nipples, but she wasn't having any of it.

Priyanka: Vids! why won't you let go? they're full.

Vidalia: C'mon girl, all this milk inside you makes you feel good, so why don't we have some fun first? Garnet can you stretch your hands and get them big enough to cover both her nipples?

Garnet: Total.

Vidalia: Awesome, the rest of us is going to have fun now hehe.

Priyanka: wait! no! you can't make them any bigger! please!

Garnet uses her stretch powers to make her hands big, and they covered Priyanka's nipples, since garnet had more power she could handle it, the rest of the girls joined in and began playing with her massive tits, squeezing and massaging.

to Priyanka, she knew deep inside she liked it, then her eyes widen as Vidalia got another jug of milk.

Priyanka: EKK!

Vidalia: Relax, this is not for you, it's for us. We need this too since it makes us feel good.

Priyanka breathed a sigh of relief, she thought this was going to be over very soon, but...

Vidalia: but that doesn't mean you're out of the woods just yet.

Priyanka: Ohh fuck!

Lapis got two more jugs of milk with hoses and was dead-set on making them bigger, Priyanka protested.

Priyanka: AHHNN! PLEASE NO MORE!

Martha: So soft.

Jane: Big as hell.

Barbara: Damn Vidalia, how much more can she take?

Vidalia: let's find out, Go on lapis.

Lapis nodded as she flew up to Priyanka's face, holding the milk jugs in each of her hands.

Lapis: open wide girl.

Priyanka: NO! I'M NOT DOI- HMMMPH!

trying to finish her sentence gave lapis the opening to put the hoses in and turn the jugs upside down, she felt cold milk rush through her body, causing her breasts to expand.

*BUBBLING! * *SLOSH! * *SWELL! *

Priyanka: MMMPH! PLSSM SMTP! TMMHP MMCH!

Peridot: Is she going to be ok?

Lapis: Yeah, she's going to be okay, don't worry. now come here.

The blue gem suddenly gets close to peridot and wrapped her arms around her back, kissing her mouth as their tits rubbed at each other.

the jugs empty, now with their fun complete, Garnet lets go of her nipples and watches as they shake.

*SHAKING! * *SLOSHING! *

Priyanka: AHHH! TOO MUCH! IT'S COMING!

Vidalia: take cover!

Priyanka: AHHHHNNN!

Everyone ducks down as Priyanka's nipples BLOW a huge amount of milk like never before right into the pool as it gets filled with good quality creamy milk.

Priyanka: AHHHNNNNN! FUCK! IT FEELS SO GOOD! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU MAKE ME BIG VIDALIA!

Her titanic tittles continue to fire off, filling the pool all the way up, the girls thought the pool was gonna be overfilled, but luckily for them, Priyanka's mountain tits stopped bursting.

Priyanka: *PANTS* Oh god! this was the best thing ever!

Vidalia: that's even more than back at the house when me and lappy did the same thing.

Amethyst: Damm! that looks tasty!

Pearl: Are we going to jump on that?

Peridot: Why did you kiss me your clod?

Lapis: I felt like it.

Martha: This is incredible.

Barbara: Yes, it is.

Priyanka: Vidalia, you may be a perverted wife... but I love you.

Vidalia: I love you too, now let's jump into this milk pool!

Garnet: Yeah *bumps her booty on Vidalia*

Vidalia: Whoa! *falls into the milk pool*

*SPLASH! *

the painter rose up from the milk, laughing and smiling as she had fun with her friends.

Vidalia: oh garnet! you really know ought to start a party.

Garnet: *Thumbs up* you're welcome!

Vidalia: come on in! nobody's watching!

Amethyst Grabs pearl and jumps in it with her by surprise, Martha and the other girls jump too as Garnet grabbed both Lapis and peridot.

Their jump splashes milk everywhere.

*SPLASHING! *

Pearl: GAHH! Look at this! my hair's going to get sticky now!

Amethyst: life's a bitch, deal with it.

the girls then commenced their fun by sucking each other's tits, splashing milk at each other and going under the milk.

Priyanka was resting herself as Vidalia got a pillow for her back, Priyanka raises her leg and kicks back and smiles at her gigantic mountain tits.

Priyanka: this was the best summer ever, wouldn't you agree?

Vidalia: Yeah, look at those pervs over there and us, the alpha perverts *Snickers*

Priyanka: *giggles* would you like to rest on my boobs? they're like a giant water bed now.

Vidalia: sure, they're better than a real water bed.

Both: *Laughing*

Amethyst: C'mon Pearl, let me suck your tits.

Pearl: Stop it! go suck yourself!

Vidalia: this summer's the best I've ever had.

Priyanka: Yeah this is the best summer ever.

the entire gang was having fun for a hot summer day, the milk cooled them off and relaxed, Vidalia goes to massage her brunette wife's tits.

Priyanka: *Sighs* even though my mutation is permanent, I can at least make me life normal again.

she looks up to the clear blue sky and watches blrds fly in the air and chirp, Priyanka was finally happy once more.

the milf couple came a long way from this, When Priyanka's breasts and butt started to swell, she didn't like it at first, but after much convincing from friends and her wife Vidalia, and getting her revenge on Doug, she grew to love her new ability.

She then looks at Vidalia relaxing, it made her smile.

Priyanka: I love you.

Vidalia: I love you too. *Kisses*

 **Final**


End file.
